1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device comprising a housing, a touch sensitive display coupled to the housing, the display comprising preferably a plurality of activation areas for activating the functions of the wireless communication device by pressing the activation areas, and a cover part coupled to the housing and arranged to move in relation to the touch sensitive display, said cover part comprising at least one activation means, wherein in the closed position of the cover part, the activation means is arranged to transmit the pressing of the activation means to the activation area located at the activation means. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a wireless communication device, said wireless communication device comprising a housing, a touch sensitive display coupled to the housing, the display comprising preferably a plurality of activation areas for activating the functions of the wireless communication device by pressing the activation areas, and a cover part coupled to the housing and arranged to move in relation to the touch sensitive display, said cover part comprising at least one activation means, wherein in the closed position of the cover part, the activation means is arranged to transmit the pressing of the activation means to the activation area located at the activation means.
2. Prior Art
To facilitate mobility of people, prior art wireless communication devices can be used, such as cordless telephones and mobile stations. One mobile station that has gained very large popularity is a mobile phone, which can e.g. be a digital mobile phone employing the GSM standard (Global System for Mobile Communications) and operating in a mobile communication system based on the cellular network.
It is known that for storing different data, devices such as notebook computers, small portable computers or PDA devices (Personal Digital Assistants) can be used. To these devices the user can store e.g. calendar data, notes, address data, telephone numbers or corresponding information. Data is input to these devices usually by using a keypad, but it is known that also such devices are available, which are provided with touch sensitive display to control the functions of the devices by touching. Thus, in order to activate the functions of the device it is possible to select commands or activation areas of menus on the display, e.g. by pressing with finger, or text data can be stored into the device by writing it directly to the touch sensitive display by using e.g. a pen-like object. Efficiency of these devices is constantly improving and these devices already include a plurality of properties known from PC devices (Personal Computers). For some devices extension cards in accordance with PCMCIA standard (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) are available for coupling these devices to mobile phones. Thus, e.g. by PDA devices it is possible, by utilizing radio waves, to send and receive in a wireless manner e.g. facsimile messages, SMS messages (Short Message Service) or other text files. In the present specification, PDA devices denote devices in accordance with the above description.
It is known that also devices are available, wherein the functions of a wireless communication device and a PDA device are combined. One such known device is the Nokia Communicator 9000, which enables connection with Internet network, mobile phone functions, such as receiving an incoming call and dialling a telephone number, and e.g. receiving facsimile messages. Properties of wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, are constantly increasing and include usually functions for e.g. storing telephone numbers of persons and companies. In the present specification wireless communication devices also denote a wireless device which includes functions of the above-described PDA device or the like.
One known device of the above-described type is described also in patent GB-2291560. The device comprises a touch sensitive display coupled to a housing, wherein the functions of the device can be controlled by touching the activation areas of the display. The touch sensitive display further comprises a display area wherein e.g. data known from mobile phones, such as telephone numbers, can be shown. In connection with the touch sensitive display operates a stiff cover part, which is arranged moveable by a hinge and can be turned into closed position to cover the touch sensitive display. In apertures made in the cover part also mechanically actuating activation means, i.e. keys, are arranged in a manner that when pressing the activation means with the cover part in the closed position they touch the activation areas of the touch sensitive display and thus transmit e.g. a pressing of a finger to the display in order to activate the functions of the device. The device described in patent GB-2291560 operates as a mobile phone with the cover part in the closed position. The device also operates as a PDA device with the cover part in the open position, wherein the functions of the device can be controlled by directly touching the activation areas of the display, e.g. by using a finger. When the cover part is in the open position pressing the keys has no effect, because with the cover part in this position the motion of the keys does not reach the touch sensitive display. The hinge of the cover part of the device is provided with a sensor switch detecting the position of the cover part and controlling the operation of the device. The cover part further operates as a cover protecting the touch sensitive display. In accordance with prior art, also such mobile phones are available which have a planar, non-transparent, stiff cover protecting the keys and positioned in the housing of the mobile phone in a manner that it can be opened and closed. In the cover, also an aperture is arranged, through which the display or display area of the mobile phone is readable. Often in the cover also a microphone of the mobile phone is positioned, wherein the cover has to be opened for the call.
However, a versatile and easy use of the device described in patent GB-2291560 is cumbered by the fact that for activating the PDA functions, the cover part of the device has to be moved to its opened position. Another disadvantage is that the aperture of the cover part has to be large for large quantities of data, such as text messages or lists, to be shown on the display also when the cover part is closed. This leads to a large size of the device itself, and to the fact that the device is difficult to use, because the cover part has to be provided also with keys. A drawback of the device is particularly the fact that the keys of the cover part are always in constant positions and provided with constant markings. Thus, in case the order of the keys is wished to be changed or the function of a key is wished to be changed, the cover part with the keypad has to be changed. In addition, even if it were possible to redefine the quantity, area and position of the activation areas of the touch sensitive display which are positioned at the place of the keys of the cover part and correspond to the keys, one would have to limit to such positioning and functions of the activation areas, for which cover parts with appropriate keys are available.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks and, to a great extent, to make the use of a wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone, more effective and, at the same time, more simple. The invention is based on the idea that a plurality of separate keys in the cover part of a prior art wireless communication device correspond to an advantageously one, flexible, foil-like and transparent activation means arranged on the cover part of a wireless communication device of the present invention. Thus, the activation of the functions of the wireless communication device is performed with the cover part in the closed position by pressing the activation means at an appropriate point, advantageously located at the activation area. To be more precise, the wireless communication device according to the present invention is characterized in that the activation means is formed advantageously to correspond in size to the touch sensitive display, advantageously to a completely transparent and flexible foil-like activation means. In accordance with the invention, the method of manufacturing a wireless communication device is characterized in that the activation means is formed advantageously to correspond in size to the touch sensitive display, advantageously to a completely transparent and flexible foil-like activation means.
The wireless communication device of the invention provides many considerable advantages. The cover part of the device of the invention operates in the closed position advantageously protecting the entire touch sensitive display and at the same time making it possible advantageously to read the entire display without opening the cover. By using a transparent cover part it is not necessary to manufacture an aperture for reading the display, and the display can be read, also at the location of the activation means, in the area under the activation means, with the cover part in the closed position. Thus, the size of the display can be enlarged for showing a larger quantity of data and for facilitating the reading without making the device larger. In the portion of the display under the transparent activation means it is possible to show changing data related to the activation areas, instruction texts and figures, such as bar charts. The cover part operates in the closed position to protect the display from surrounding conditions, a further object of it being to avoid unintentional pressings. The power required in connection with pressing to move the flexible foil-like activation means and to initiate a contact between the activation means and the touch sensitive display is easy to adjust by changing the thickness of the foil.
A further considerable advantage of the wireless communication device in accordance with the invention is that due to the transparent cover part it is possible to implement within the same device e.g. for the user to be chosen a plurality of standardized orders for the activation area, and to use said orders also with the cover part in the closed position on the touch sensitive display. If necessary, also the user can define his or her own orders or locations for the activation areas, such as menus, e.g. for activation of mobile phone functions or PDA functions. A transparent and foil-like activation means allows free design and positioning of the activation areas, as well as activation of functions corresponding to these activation areas also with the cover part in the closed position. Consequently, it is not necessary to change the cover part, because the foil-like activation means allows a more free pressing of its different parts than when using a prior art cover part provided with keys.
A further particular advantage of the device in accordance with the invention is that by a foil-like activation means it is easy to implement, if necessary, also menu functions based on continuous and simultaneous sliding press. A further advantage is that with the cover part closed, also the PDA functions of the device can be used, and that in a corresponding manner mobile phone functions can be used also with the cover part open. A further particular advantage of one advantageous embodiment of the invention is that wearing of markings made in the activation part takes place in a smaller scale than in prior art keys, where markings have to be exposed on their upper surface, which is also pressed e.g. by a finger.